I Could Kill With My Voice
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Jail Break Shackled by locks, each tribe would be placed in a jail cell. Using the resources on the ground, the Survivors had to escape the cell by reaching for the keys that hung on posts outside of the cell. First tribe to have gathered the keys, unlock their shackles, and dig out of the jail would win. Reward: The winning tribe wins a barbecue set with sausages and vegetables, while the runner-up wins a wok and vegetables. Winner: Oodomari, Ishinomaki Immunity Challenge: Pilfering Pirates A narrow series of bamboo walkways connect four boats, two for each tribe. The tribes race to steal items from the opposing tribe's boats, with the first two tribes to steal twenty items winning the challenge. In a specified "attack zone" in the center of the course, contestants are permitted to physically engage their opponents and push them off the course. Winner: Ishinomaki, Oodomari Story Night of Day 16 Upon returning from Tribal Council, Ishinomaki felt empty, especially Tom. Tom talked with Mileena, ensuring that he was on good terms with her. She told him that they would have to wait and see how the next few days go. On Oodomari, Beorn sassed Jimin immediately after getting to camp. Seeing where C.C. and Phil stood, Jimin knew he was on the bottom. C.C. thanked Phil for sticking with her, as the two swore loyalty as long as they were in the tribe. The agreement seemed to be to vote Jimin out next. On Nitoda, April complimented Barry on his move. Paige, however, now felt uncomfortable in the tribe and asked April and Barry if she was good with them. They assured her that Ulfric would go if they are to lose again. Ulfric also felt uncomfortable with the tribe, even after Barry assured him safety. He could not escape the feeling of being on the outs. Day 17 The tribes gathered for their reward challenge, with mutual shock felt at the sight of all the eliminations. C.C. expressed disappointment upon seeing Faye gone, but knew that it was in the spirit of the game. Phil gave Tom a glare when he noticed Stone Cold's absence, receiving a shrug in response. After Luke announced the challenge, it begun. Barry acted as the main man for Nitoda, grabbing the keys and freeing himself from his shackles first. Aela grabbed the keys, but did not focus on freeing herself just yet. Tom was the first of Ishinomaki to free himself, then Aela afterwards. Beorn was the key key-grabber for Oodomari, freeing himself first and Jimin next. After getting another key, Jimin helped Phil out, leaving C.C. as the last shackled Oodomari. Without much trouble, Beorn got the next key and freed her, leaving only the key to unlock the cell. Without any trouble, he grabbed it and opened the lock, winning reward for Oodomari. Ishinomaki and Nitoda competed for second place, with Aela and Barry in tight competition. Barry grabbed another key and freed Ulfric, but Aela grabbed another one and freed Mileena, leaving Bob as the only one shackled for Ishinomaki. Aela grabbed the next key and freed Bob, only leaving one key left, which she struggled to snag. After Barry took too long and dropped the key he grabbed, Aela got the final key and unlocked the cell, winning second place for Ishinomaki. April muttered "We are cursed." as the challenge concluded. Luke awarded Oodomari and Ishinomaki with their rewards, sending them back to camp. He also sent Nitoda back to camp empty-handed. Returning to camp in high spirits, Phil fired up the grill for Oodomari. While enjoying the food, Beorn and Jimin sat on opposite sides, trying their best to ignore each other. Noticing this, the mood became much more awkward for C.C. and Phil. Beorn met with C.C. and Phil personally to ensure that they are good with voting Jimin. Meanwhile, Jimin watched as Beorn campaigned, growing aggravated at the sight. Away from the others, C.C. and Phil discussed which one would be better to vote. They agreed that Beorn was stronger, but Jimin was more charismatic. On paper, Beorn seemed to be the bigger threat, but C.C. suggested voting him out later when his cursed votes hurt him the most. On Ishinomaki, Bob gave a prayer of thanks to the Lord for allowing them to win second place. Seeing the tomato pray, Aela also sent a prayer to her god Hircine. After they finished, the two bonded by making conversation about their personal religious beliefs. Later, Aela and Mileena went for a walk. Mileena brought up the possibility of going after Tom, which Aela liked. Bob and Tom talked at camp, with Tom explaining how to play a guitar. Bob enjoyed the lesson, despite not having any hands. On Nitoda, depression hit the tribe from their challenge loss. After a moment, Paige stood up to go fishing. Taking April aside, Ulfric asked her if she ever considered turning on Barry. Being blunt, April said no. Ulfric attempted to convince her otherwise, but she ignored him and walked away. At camp, Paige returned to find Barry alone. She took this opportunity to discuss strategy with him, asking if she was higher in his pecking order than April. He responded by telling her that the answer will reveal itself with time. Before the conversation could get any further, the two were visited by a pack of wild kittens meowing at them. Barry and Paige both took to petting and feeding the cats, until April and Ulfric returned and joined in. The tribe that was once depressed had a happy moment playing with the little kittens. Day 18 The tribes arrived for their next Immunity challenge, where Luke took back the necklaces and revealed the two piece Immunity Idol once again. With everyone excited to try out a classic challenge, it began. Bob, Paige, and Jimin started off. Bob slid by quickly and scored the first point for Ishinomaki, with Mileena jumping in to take over. Jimin and Paige took so long that Mileena was able to grab another point for Ishinomaki before the others could do anything. Aela took over, but landed in the attack zone with Jimin, who knocked her off before scoring the first point for Oodomari. Beorn took over after Jimin and scored another point before Aela or Paige could. Phil took over, but Aela scored another point and Tom took over. Tom ended up in the attack zone with Phil, knocking Phil off before scoring another point for Ishinomaki. Ishinomaki led with four against Oodomari's three and Nitoda's zero. After an elapsed time of twenty-four minutes, Ishinomaki led with nineteen, Oodomari was right behind with eighteen, and Nitoda held up last with sixteen. Phil succeeded in knocking Tom out of the attack zone before scoring a point for Oodomari. C.C. took over to go for the winning point, but Barry made a come from behind after Tom knocked C.C. off. Barry scored for Nitoda, allowing April to take over. Tom finally pulled through and scored the final point, winning Immunity for Ishinomaki. It was a close match, but C.C. grabbed the final point and won Immunity for Oodomari. Once again sending Nitoda to Tribal Council. Luke presented the Immunity Idol pieces to Ishinomaki and Oodomari, reminding Nitoda of their next date with him at Tribal Council. Feeling destroyed, they returned to camp. At camp, April was near the point of tears at the fact that her and Barry could not win. Everyone tried to cheer her up, but she refused it. Soon, it started to rain for the first time in eighteen days. According to Ulfric, it set the mood. Ulfric, knowing that it would be either him or Paige, went to April and Barry by the beach to convince them that Paige had more friends and would be a physical threat later on. Paige talked to Barry in the woods, trying to convince him that Ulfric was the more strategic and likable threat in contrast to her. Barry asked April for her opinion on the vote, receiving the answer "I don't know, and I don't care.". At Tribal Council, April and Barry expressed disdain for their continual losses. Paige and Ulfric revealed that they knew it was between them, and gave their cases to stay in the game, starting an argument with one another. April and Barry did not interfere, enjoying it and taking mental notes. On that note, April and Barry knew who they were voting for. Paige and Ulfric cast their votes for one another, as April and Barry joined Paige and eliminated Ulfric, who became the first member of the Jury. Ulfric's torch was snuffed as he left the game, leaving Paige on the tribe with the two former Oodomari members. Luke warned the three that if they didn't pull together, the game would only get harder and harder. April, Barry, and Paige returned to camp with their torches. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running